Fifth Try
by M.Koffe
Summary: Tim hates children, Kon tries to change his mind so they can adopt a baby girl. Father's Day Fic, AU.


**Decided to write a Father's Day fic, hope ya'll enjoy. I might draw pictures for this, but I'm not sure yet. :)**

**AU.**

* * *

Multicolored glitter was dotted all over Tim Drake's face and hair, there was a splash of pink paint over his left cheek and his fingers were sticky with glue. Being the well mannered adult that he was, he would never dump an entire craft store on himself, but that is just the sort of thing that happens when you wake up at eight in the morning (after a long night of patrol) and help a three year old make a Father's Day card.

"Do you think he'll like it?" the little girl asked, looking up at Tim with stunning blue-green eyes.

Tim smiled, and stroked some green glitter out of the child's blond hair and responded, "Of course he will."

* * *

Tim hated children, he hated their helplessness and how they could never be alone or take care of themselves. He never intended on adopting one, even after his boyfriend Conner insisted three even four times.

Even when they their relationship was just beginning to blossom, Tim needed to make sure that Conner understood his stance on children.

They were alone in Titans Tower, because Tim was still recovering from a few broken ribs he suffered from the last mission and Conner just wanted to keep him company while the rest of the team was out on a call.

Tim was sitting on the couch, looking through a celebrity gossip magazine someone had left. It was not that he enjoyed such nonsense, but Kon was in the bathroom taking a quick shower and Tim needed to do something while he waited. He flipped through about a dozen pages when his eyes caught an article about some drunk celebrity woman who mistook alcohol for apple juice and gave her two year old son beer on accident.

"I didn't know you liked those magazines." Kon walked up to Tim, he was smiling and drying his hair with a white towel. "So, what are you reading?"

"I don't like these magazines." Tim made clear, as Kon took a seat beside him and peered into the magazine. "But I did find this article rather disturbing."

Conner's eyes widened as they skimmed through the pages, "Yeah, disturbing." he agreed. "When we're older, we're take better care of our babies."

Tim sighed and closed the magazine, "What are you talking about Conner?"

"Don't you want to adopt babies, one day?" Kon suggested with that dreamy smile on his face that always sent Tim's heart into arrhythmia, not only that but he smelled just so damn good.

For a few seconds Tim was braindead, but eventually he was able to form the words, "Kon, I hate kids, like really, really, really hate them."

"Oh come on, Tim!" Conner wrapped an arm around Tim's shoulder and pulled him close. "Bet I can change you're mind."

Tim stared up at Conner, "Fine." he challenged, kissing Kon lightly on the lips. "Try it."

Tim doubted that Conner would ever be able to influence his opinion, but it was not until Kon tried to convince him a fifth time did his stance begin to falter.

Conner did not come home to their apartment that night, and that left Tim a bit worried. Especially because his love refused to call. Tim did not call Kon because he figured he might be busy, even though the reason why he left that evening was to go buy a few things from the store. Tim thought something might have distracted Kon, and he trusted the man so waiting for him to call was a test of his trust rather than him being insecure and calling his boyfriend four billion times. Which did not happen.

After Tim stepped out from his morning shower, he noticed his phone buzzing and to his relief it was Conner.

"What happened?" was the first thing Tim said on the phone.

"Nothing -" Kon lied.

"Conner, don't lie." Tim noted.

"Okay," Conner sighed, Tim could hear voices on the other side of the phone. The voices sounded frantic. "Can you come here?"

"Where are you?" Tim questioned. "I hear people in the background."

"At the hospital." Kon stated, then cleared up a few things. "Not of myself though, I'm fine. Don't worry, but can you come here?"

"Yeah, sure."

Conner explained what floor he was on, before hanging up with Tim. Tim threw on some clothes and headed to where Kon had told him to go.

Conner was not that hard to find, but there was something different. He was holding a baby in his arm.

What the hell –

"Conner," Tim called out as he approached him. "Put that thing back, its not yours."

"It kinda is." Kon stated, with a smile. That same smile that always seemed to derail Tim.

Not being able to look Kon in the face, Tim turned his face to the side seeking help from a nurse because to him, his boyfriend had gone crazy and is stealing babies, "What are you talking about?"

"Last night on the way to the store this pregnant woman got hit by a truck." he began to explain. "Or at least I think it was a truck, because by the time I got to her she was just laying there all bloody on the street and so I brought her here. I wanted to know if she was okay, so I stayed but about an hour ago she died. They were able to save her baby though."

"So, what are you doing with her baby?" Tim inquired, crossing his arms.

"The doctor said she was homeless, and had no family." Conner continued to say. "That they were gonna give the baby up for adoption, so I convinced them that I'd take her."

On the verge of a headache from Kon, Tim bit down on his bottom lip for a few seconds thinking about what to say, but Conner continued to speak. "That is why I called you here, so you could sign the papers with me. As my partner."

"Conner, I -"  
"Here, just hold her a little bit."

Tim took a step back, "I don't even know how to hold -"

"It's okay, the nurses had to show me too." Kon explained. "Just put your arms out, and I'll help you."

"Fine." defeated, Tim put out his arms as Conner instructed him on how to hold their baby.

For a moment Tim was silent, staring at the little orphan. She was perfect, with golden blond hair, and tiny blue eyes that could barely open. It was her eyes that Tim fell in love with, causing him to smile at her.

Conner put a had on Tim cheek and they kissed for a few seconds before Kon made the request again, "So, will you sign the papers with me?"

"Yeah." Tim admitted. It may have taken Conner five tries to change Tim's opinion on the subject of children, but he did.

"What do you think we should name her?" Conner asked.

* * *

"Stella, go wake Daddy up." Tim whispered to her in the hall way.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Stella dashed into the room and climbed up on the bed.

"Hmmmm?" Conner sat up, still half asleep as the little girl wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Here!" she held out the card, some the glitter rolled off the construction paper and on to the bed. "Look what Father and I made you!"

"Thank you, Stella." Kon wrapped his arms around her in a hug, and kissed her on the head. "Why don't you go get Father his present?"

"Okay!" Stella hopped off the bed and ran to the other room.

Tim walked over to the bed, and wrapped his arms around Kon's shoulders.

"We'll have some fun once she takes her nap." Tim promised, kissing Kon.

"Not now?" Kon grabbed Tim by the waist and pulled him into more kisses.

As soon as they heard the sound of feet running down the hallway, Tim pushed himself off Conner and sat beside him on the bed.

"Here!" Stella rushed back into the room, waving the card as she made her way back on the bed. "Daddy and I made it the other day."

Which explained a lot, because a few nights ago Conner had entered their bedroom covered in glitter. Not that Tim minded.

Stella handed Tim a card, with just as much glitter and color as the one she made Kon.

"Thank you, Stella." Tim hugged the little girl. "Daddy and I love you, very much."


End file.
